Unexpected Surprise
by katelep
Summary: Things go bad during a spin the bottle game for Parvti and Lavender -- whose love potion scheme fails miserably. More chapters will be added soon.


The Gryffindor common room was nearly overflowing with upper-class students filing in from their dorm rooms and quietly sneaking down to join their peers in the center of the room. Much of the furniture had been pushed off to the side to allow for ample space for the boys and girls to file in and sit circle style around the room in boy girl fashion. Nearly every seventh year Gryffindor was present, and even some of the sixth years, the former including Lavender and Parvati, who were standing in the center of the circle looking gleeful.  
  
"I'm glad you all decided to show up for tonight's little party, everyone," giggled Lavender, smiling down at the rest of those present.  
  
"Little choice I had," murmured Hermione, glaring at Harry and Ron. "What was I going to do with a few three hours on a Saturday night when my two best friends wanted to come to some immature little kissing party?"  
  
Ron smiled coyly at Hermione. "You didn't think kissing was so immature last weekend, Hermione."  
  
Hermione just stared down at her lap, her cheeks blushing slightly red as she quietly shut her mouth for the time being. Ginny patted Hermione in a comforting fashion on her shoulder, whispering in her ear quietly as Lavender and Parvati restored order.  
  
"Okay, everyone knows the game. We are using this bottle," Parvati turned to Lavender who produced a bottle from behind her back, "and will spin once to decide who will go first. The person will then spin and kiss whoever the bottle lands on, boy or girl, no matter what gender, and then the person who was kissed will spin. We will play for a half hour, and try to keep things going as quickly as possible so more kissing will take place. Understand?"  
  
The group in the circle nodded their heads obediently.  
  
Parvati looked content, and nodded to Lavender. "Lavender, please do the honors of seeing who will be going first?" Lavender nodded, and set the bottle down gently and giving it a quick, hard spin, then retreating their places in the circle. The bottle picked up some speed, leaving the Gryffindors on the edge of their seats for the time being, and finally landed on Harry, who had remained rather quiet. He looked startled, adjusting his glasses and then leaning in to grab the bottle himself.  
  
Ron said, "Good luck, Harry," good-naturedly and then observed Harry's spin.  
  
The bottle seemed to roll on forever, finally passing by Lavender, Dean, Ginny, Ron, and landing on Hermione. Ron gave off a displeased grunt that his best friend and his girlfriend were going to kiss, but Hermione looked rather glad that the embarrassment would now be in Ron's lap. They both leaned just in front of Ron, and Hermione teasingly let her tongue protrude just a bit to alarm her redheaded boyfriend, but then leaning in for just an innocent smooch on the lips before returning to their spots. Ron glared at Hermione and Harry equally, and everyone in the circle laughed.  
  
Seamus chipped in, "Hey Ron, I think Hermione liked that. You better watch yourself." Ron threw a pillow at Seamus which brought up a few more jeers and laughs, and then order restored. Hermione took the bottle and gave it a spin, and it landed surprisingly on Parvati. The boys in the circle grinned and rubbed their hands together, and the two girls leaned in to the middle of the circle, reluctantly bringing their lips together in a quick peck that satisfied the hopes of the boys in the circle.  
  
Parvati quickly spun to shorten the embarrassment and landed on Dean, and she leaned in with relief to plant a long, deep kiss with plenty of tongue and hands on Dean's face. Dean parted reluctantly, but rather red, and Seamus slapped him on the back goodheartedly. Dean then spun and landed on Ginny, which Ron didn't think too highly of either.  
  
Ron groaned, "Keep your lips off my sister, Thomas."  
  
Dean grinned, saying to Ginny, "Well we haven't been at each other's lips in awhile, have we, my ex?" They leaned in for a short peck, made shorter by Ginny's reluctance to give her ex boyfriend a taste of what he'd been missing, and parted quickly.  
  
The rest of the game seemed to fly by uneventfully, with Ron kissing his sister on the cheek and a quick kiss with Lavender, and Hermione sharing a kiss with the quiet Neville, who had been hiding in the corner, and another kiss with Harry.  
  
Lavender and Parvati, not wanting to let their game go without much event, decided to spice up the game a little bit. Parvati had managed to find and brew a love potion applicable to her new lip gloss, and during a five- minute break for refreshments she pretended to put some on and then turned to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, you must try this lip gloss, it honestly is the best I've ever used. It's cherry, and it tastes so good. Trust me, you need a little bit of flavor on those babies, too," Parvati offered.  
  
Hermione considered, and then shook her head, saying, "No, I'm good, thanks, but I'm not really into--"  
  
"You have to, Hermione! You'll love it, trust me!" Parvati thrust the lip gloss in Hermione's face, and reluctantly the brown haired Gryffindor took the gloss with a half-smile and obliged, putting on a bit of the gloss and returning it back to Parvati. The two Divination girls giggled and returned to the circle, and Hermione looked puzzled as she take a drink of her soda and returned to her conversation with the rest of the trio and Ginny.  
  
Lavender turned to Parvati, smiling and giggling, "Do you think it'll work?"  
  
Parvati grinned and said, "I'm pretty sure it'll work. I'm no whiz at Potions, but the main ingredient was unicorn horn and I added three times as much as the potion called for."  
  
Lavender grinned, "Well hopefully they'll be a little pick-up of action next round."  
  
The rest of the group eventually settled back in and the game was resumed. The round started off with Neville, who had been the last to be kissed, spinning and landing on Dean. The Gryffindors wouldn't have any part in this, and finally after many assurances they resulted on Neville blowing a kiss Dean's way. Dean then spun and landed on Lavender, who smiled as they returned to a long and extra passionate smooch. It was then Lavender's turn, and she spun the bottle quickly.  
  
It landed on Hermione.  
  
Shouts of happiness and glee went up in the air as Lavender protested this with her eyes, looking frightened. The boys were urging the girls to kiss wildly, even Neville, and pressure was mounting.  
  
Lavender turned to Parvati and whispered, "Do you think there's a chance you might have got it wrong?"  
  
Parvati whispered back, "Well, I've gotten very low marks in Potions every year, so there's a good chance. I already told you I experimented on the potion already, so you have a pretty good shot. It'll be hard to get out of this one, even I already kissed Hermione. I guess just hope I screwed this one up like every other potion I've messed up in my life."  
  
Dean yelled, "Why the holdup, it's just a kiss! Get it over with!"  
  
Lavender barked, "What about you and Neville? I didn't see you locking lips over there?"  
  
Seamus yelled back defensively, "It's different with guys! Come on, Lav, Parvati did it! Just a quickie!"  
  
There was a few more yells and finally Lavender obliged, leaning in with a last desperate look at Hermione. Hermione wasn't protesting as she found nothing wrong with a little peck between friends, figuring it would be nothing different then kissing Harry or Parvati, two of her other friends. And so they leaned in, lips closing in, and brought them together for a quick peck.  
  
Lavender quickly backed away, looking around in fear and then closing her eyes as whoops of joy went up from the boys in the circle. She opened her eyes a few seconds later. What she saw made her swoon with lust and love: it was Hermione. She was by far the most beautiful, attractive, and sexy human being that she had ever laid eyes on. From the look in Hermione's eyes it was clear that her thoughts were the same, and slowly they stood and approached eachother, lust in their eyes.  
  
Parvati said, unsure, "Lavender? Lav, girl?"  
  
It was too late, though. The boys were still celebrating amongst eachother, but Hermione and Lavender were now in the center of the room, eyes locked. They became exceedingly close, dangerously close, and soon they were no more then a few inches apart. Hermione ran a hand along Lavender's delicate, smooth cheek, and Lavender wrapped her arms around the intelligent girls waist. They moved in then, not caring who saw, and their lips connected with a fire of passion and lust, overwhelming the room. The room was in silence, and the only sound that could be heard was the smacking of lips and the deep, sucking sounds of two lovers focused on nothing more then each other.  
  
Parvati squealed and covered her eyes, as did most of the other girls, but the boys began to whoop and cheer again, aside from Ron and Harry, who looked stunned.  
  
The kisses continued and soon Hermione's hands were firmly wrapped around Lavender's neck, and Lavender's hands massaged Hermione's firm butt tenderly. After a few more seconds of continued kissing, they managed to stop long enough to make a couple of slow steps towards the dormitory. They finally pulled their lips from each other's mouths enough so that they could wrap the arms around their waists and make way for the stairs. Along the way they turned to face each other and pecked hungrily and the other's lips, and left up the stairs to the clapping of all Gryffindor boys and the cries of all the Gryffindor girls.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
